bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aexias (NBZP)
Aexias is an assassin and female Skakdi of Ice in the NBZP, starting in 2011. Her character is controlled by Der Blitz, or Mangai. History ﻿ Quotes A cloak glided through the crowd, its size and stature causing the matoran to part in its way. This was not abnormal-many had taken to wearing such outfits that protected their identity. Nor was the size-recently, new toa and skakdi had begun to spring up everywhere. But this was no normal skakdi. The cloak stalked through the matoran, whittling down the distance between it and the matoran that had just left the bar. Its accuracy was uncanny, and soon the somewhat startled, but still too-drunk-to-care matoran found a periwinkle cloth obscuring his vision.He looked up-'' ''-And lips touched his.The cloak bent down, enfolding the matoran's body within its own. This was not abnormal, either. Although it was not a usual sight for two lovers to kiss in public, it was generally accepted as their business and not paid attention to. But this was not something that was just two lover's business. And it proved its unnatural nature when the startled and now fully awake matoran felt cold metal sliding into his stomach. '' ''He tried to scream, but the gentle kiss had now turned into a deathgrip upon his lips, and arms and legs had wrapped around his, preventing his appendages from moving as the point slid upward, seeking the source of the blood that was pumping with a deadening vigor inside the veins of the matoran.Then-'' ''-The matoran relaxed and sighed, slumping. The source was found. The cloak withdrew its small sword, sheathing it, then, one hand pressed tightly to the corpse's stomach, it slowly, ponderously, lurched it and the dead matoran to the edge of a dock. Again, this was not unusual. A partner often helped their drunken comrades around. But this was no partner.The corpse slid into the water, barely making a ripple as it sunk, never to be seen again. Aexias stood up, pulled out her handkerchief, and began to, within her cloak, clean her blades as she left the scene. ''-''Aexias' assassination of a matoran target Aexias hummed as she glided along, wiping off her sword blade. The job had been easy, to say the least. Really, if people are going to hire a top-of-the-line assassin, they should hire them for a top-of-the-line job! -Aexias after assassinating the matoran Barbarian. I'm not sure what I see in my species, apart from primitive survivalist tendencies. ''-''Aexias' initial scorn of Rhow Aexias felt eyes on her and turned, suddenly self-conscious-'' ''-Romulus. Again. What the karz was going on? He quickly glanced away and assumed that indomitable pose again, but the damage had been done. She suddenly had an awful suspicion that there was more to what he felt towards her than simple camaraderie...' And now, she was supposed to deal with that...Thing, and the fact that she still felt like making some heads roll. Scratch all my hopes of keeping the client. Either way, she needed to exert that rage. And fast. Killing clients by accident had been one of her mistakes many a time, but all those times, those clients were not surrounded by several dozen bodyguards. They were also not several kilos out at sea. So Aexias did what she knew to be best. Gliding to one of the masts, she breathed deeply as she shrugged. Her cloak slid off her shoulders like rain dripping off a window, revealing her taut physique.'And then-'' ''-Without warning-'' ''-She attacked.' ''' ''Blades cleaved air as they darted past each other, flickering at high speed, as Aexias stood there, eyes closed. Despite her quick movements, not one blade ever touched the said mast. Parry! One blade moved to deflect an imaginary zweihander. Riposte! Another slid into the imaginary wielder of the said weapon's gut. Slide back one! Her feet moved in perfect accord to move back a pace, dodging another weapon made of her imagination. This was her fencing drill, the one she practiced twice a day for an hour and a half. And Aexias fully intended to finish it. '' ''-''Aexias letting off steam in direct ignorance of the captain's orders ''Romulus was stunned. It had not even occurred to him that he was around Aexias more than a usual crew member would be just by going about his daily duties. True, he did follow her sometimes, but not all the time. And he took the night watch every night anyway! "I have the right, as gunner and current on-duty security of the ship, to ask you where you are going," Romulus said, his face silent and stern, but his temper was flaring and broiling inside him. "And by the way, I take the night watch every night." Romulus could see that tempers were rising, and a fight would soon break out. He had to prevent that, for it could possibly harm others on board the ship, and even the ship itself. "Now please, let's not be hasty," he said quickly after his previous statements. "We don't need to harm others on the ship." 'After several seconds, Romulus felt a pulling sensation that he had only felt once before. When he fought Aexias. Head snapping toward her, he said coldly, "Stop. We do not need to fight now." "YES." If a distinctly feminine voice could thunder, then Aexias' had just done so. As Romulus had been looking away, one of her hands had slowly slipped to the hilt of one of her blades under the cloak. The other had fully formed her other weapon by now: A thin, but lethal ice shard tapering to a point the size of a pin's. Now she got up, staring down at Romulus from beneath her hood. Now," she continued, leaning down slightly, "You are wondering why I am explaining this to you. And the answer is simply that you are the only person who has looked at me that way, you, with your primitive footwork and barbaric weaponry and stupid 'oh-I'm-tougher-than-everything-and-everyone-else' pose, you are the only other person who has survived twenty-four hours after looking at me with that look of wanting for the person standing before you. And as the last person who did that took away my everything, my home, my family, my life, I'm not taking any chances. DIE!," she screamed-'' ''-And a ice shard whizzed towards Romulus' heart even as a small sword, gleaming silver in the light of the lantern, thrust towards his right kidney. ''-''Aexias explaining her position to Romulus in conversation before attempting to kill him Powers & Abilities Weapons Aexias' lone weapons are two customized small swords lacking hilt-guards for stealth. They are crafted of fine protosteel and, despite their lack of guards, Aexias uses them all the more quickly and efficiently to parry, thrust, and cut. If a Skakdi ally is nearby, she occasionally generates basket-hilts of ice for her swords, but only if she feels they are necessary to face the opponent she is currently fighting. Trivia *Mangai kept Mars in mind when designing Aexias, mainly to keep from repeating the same personality﻿. **Despite this, Aexias, to her creator's dismay, has shown all the same capacities for snappy one-liners and 'ice queen' behavior as her predecessor Category:Skakdi (NBZP)